A Shared Pain
by my-threesome
Summary: He'd returned to the leaf a broken man. Sasuke had no idea who he was anymore, until he ran into Hinata. Suddenly, he had a new goal in life: to show her she too would heal, and that their shared pain could lead to something more beautiful.


**Sasuke might seem OOC here but it works for the fic. SasuHina is a new interest for me, so this is my first fic with them. Smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it, I'd like to think this one-shot has heart as well. Please enjoy.**

**A Shared Pain**

**.:. -/ \- .:**

He had come back to the village, but Sasuke Uchiha had no idea what he wanted to do with himself. After the word was out and he was pardoned, he received mixed reactions from the people he did and didn't know. He had been back in the leaf for months now, this pardon earning him the freedom to walk around Konoha, not followed by Anbu. Many still harboured ill will toward him, despite his new status, but he didn't care. He hadn't come back to be adored and worshipped by _them_ anyway. There were nasty whispers, and there were squealing fan girls. He ignored them all.

It was away from these fan girls, when he became numb to the lust in their eyes, that he noticed Hinata Hyuuga. She wasn't the heiress of her clan anymore, the title of heir falling to Neji. She was sad however, even though she'd known her father was stripping her of this privilege and Sasuke overheard her telling Neji not to bother asking Hiashi Hyuuga to consider making them both clan leaders. Her cousin was feeling bad, but she would have none of it.

Avoiding his fan club and out running Sakura as she tried to make conversation with him, Sasuke followed Hinata. He followed her until he found her crying softly. He felt the same pain and sorrow, turned away by people that he'd grown up with, or learnt to trust beyond what they were capable of delivering on. So that was when Sasuke Uchiha decided to get to know Hinata better. He wanted to help her, and perhaps, in the meantime, he could figure out what he wanted. She was the innocent one, while he was guilty as sin. It was a nice change.

He'd been watching her, every move she made, every time she laughed that angelic laugh. Sasuke Uchiha watched and waited for Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was also hurting over Naruto. Spurred on by the fact that Sasuke was the only one listening to her tears, she told him everything. He had hurt her. He hadn't said a word to her since she'd confessed her feelings for him. Every one of the leaf twelve knew this, though no-one was saying anything. Sasuke felt a strange burning every time he thought of how much people loved the blond _baka_ now. The jinchuriki didn't deserve that attention. He hadn't done anything…

Sasuke broke off his train of thought as he spotted Hinata.

The party had been going on for hours. It was her seventeenth birthday and everyone was invited. Naruto had come of course, with a present in hand, but no apology for ignoring her. He was acting as if nothing had happened. He was pretending as though she wasn't in pain. The raven haired man could see it all over her face; it was imbedded in the core of who she was now. Nothing anyone ever said or did was going to change this.

That was when he made his decision. Sasuke followed Hinata home.

The Hyuuga were all asleep; Neji had gone home with Tenten and the rest of the complex was sleeping soundly. Hinata had had a little to drink, just to make it easier to handle seeing Naruto in his usual, oblivious bobbing way. She was devastated by his ignorance of her feelings, and it wasn't long before she was entertaining the idea of just going with it, of pretending she didn't care for him anymore. She wanted so much for him to notice her, for _someone_ to love her.

Sasuke was spotted by the Hyuuga girl as she went to open the gate to her home. She turned her head minutely to show him she knew he was there.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" She asked, in her usual, lifeless voice.

Even when she laughed, he could hear the hurt in her voice. But she knew him; they'd gotten close over the last few months. She hadn't trusted him of course, considering his past, but he listened without judging, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he understood the pain.

The Uchiha stepped out of the shadows and stared at her. There was only one way to go about this, and that was to tell the truth.

"I was watching you and the _dobe_," he said, putting emphasis on his nickname for Naruto. "I think you could do better."

She spun around to stare at him, surprised. His face was impassive, but his intentions were suddenly very clear to her.

"W-what–"

Sasuke leant in to kiss her. He was soft against her, but grabbed her wrist and waist quickly to stop her from pulling away from him. Hinata protested verbally, but couldn't move away from him. She pictured Naruto walking past them right now, seeing the way his _teme_ was treating her, and then ripping Sasuke away from her. An image of the blond now holding her close and kissing her instead brought tears to her eyes. But that wasn't going to happen. He would never come over to the Hyuuga complex at night, let alone decide she was better off with him, rather than Sasuke.

The raven haired man slid his fingers down her dress, over the material, and caressed her ample breasts. She let out a soft yelp as he squeezed her nipples, making her hard. And no matter the fantasy images that had occurred to her, she found herself responding to the Uchiha. And she realised suddenly, that it had always been leading up to this. That _this_ was what he was after: the opportunity to get her alone and show her what it was like to be loved. He was here for her, he had been since his return, unlike Naruto, who had gone straight back to asking Sakura out every day since he'd come back from his training with Killer B.

So Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, giving him permission to continue as he opened the gate behind her, and lifted her up, forcing her legs to encircle his waist. He knew where her room was. The Uchiha carried her swiftly and quietly into her bedroom, still kissing her deeply. Closing the shogi door behind them, he finally released her to take his shoes off and follow her as she stepped away from him. Sasuke was excited, being led to her bed and even more so when she initiated their second kiss.

Hinata just wanted to forget everything and everyone else. She wasn't going to change anyone's mind by pretending to be some doormat and waiting for them to come to her. Perhaps, with Sasuke, she could start again, if he wanted to of course.

The Uchiha started to undress the Hyuuga, breaking the kiss to lift her dress over her head, and then doing away with her underwear. She returned the favour then pulled him toward her as she backed onto her bed. He looked down at her, noting the sensual outline of her breasts; the perfect shape and ample in size. He couldn't wait to start suckling them. So Sasuke joined her on the bed, his head dipping to her breasts as she shifted into a comfortable position under him. He knew what he was doing, she'd give him that, and it suddenly occurred to her that she should tell him that she was a virgin.

But the words didn't come, and instead she threw her head back and lost herself to his ministrations. His heated breath on her skin, his teeth raking her nipples; she couldn't help the gasps that escaped her. And when he started to move south, she started to panic slightly. Her body was responding to him nicely, and she could already feel that her vagina was wet. The fact that he was about to find out made her want to stop him, but she couldn't form the words. Her body wanted this, it bucked slightly as he reached her bikini line. She had no control over herself.

Sasuke spread Hinata's legs further and looked up into the startled face of the Hyuuga.

"Relax," he said softly, and quite suddenly, she felt her concerns just melt away.

He wasn't looking to hurt her, he wanted to make her feel better. At the sight of her face softening, Sasuke returned to her clitoris nibbling on her gently, his hand moving to stop her from bucking as he lashed her folds with his tongue. The muscle was hot as it lapped up her juices. She was already wet, which delighted him. He could tell she wasn't as experienced at this as he was, guessing she was probably a virgin. That _dobe_ didn't know what he was missing out on.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, holding her writhing legs apart with both of his hands now, as he thrust his tongue into her waiting folds. She bucked, her pussy smothering his mouth and he enjoyed the taste of her. Hinata cried out, twisting her head to the side and trying in vain to keep her voice down. Luckily for them, she had moved her belongings to a room away from the rest of her family. It was unlikely they would be over heard, but still, she didn't want to risk it.

Unable to stop her groans, she gave into them, grinding her hips as Sasuke continued to probe her cavern. She had no idea what to do, what to say, but the instinctual, primal sounds coming from her were enough to spur him on. The raven haired man moved his mouth away from her vagina, pushing his fingers in instead. She was moist enough to take three at once, and with a second thrust, he pushed all four fingers into her, rubbing her clit with the thumb.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata, taking in her face; from this angle, he had to lift his head slightly to see past her ample breasts. He wriggled his fingers inside of her, enjoying the way she writhed at the sensation. She moaned again, her juices overflowing and her body shuddered at the release. Sasuke moved back to her mouth, ignoring the way her eyes widened at the taste of herself, kissing her deeply. He wanted to do that before entering her. He knew he was about to take her virginity; this angelic beauty had never been in this position before, it was so obvious.

"Sasuke," she murmured breathily into his mouth.

He positioned himself, moving her hand to his dick. She immediately began pumping him, the innocence of her expression not shifting however. He needed no more attention, but suddenly, the desire to feel her hand on his cock was so strong, he couldn't help himself. But he stopped her before he could release his load and moved the bulbous tip if his dick to her opening.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and he spared her a rare smile. "Relax; you're wet, so this shouldn't sting, but it will hurt."

She nodded again, realising he'd figured out she was virginal. He didn't seem to be put off by it, and Hinata lifted her arms to his shoulders to brace herself. He slid in gently at first and she clenched around him immediately. It was such a welcoming feeling, like none other, when she felt him inside of her. She could hardly believe she was doing this, _with_ Sasuke Uchiha!

Hinata closed her eyes, forcing her thoughts to let go as her body jerked slightly. Sasuke kissed her forcefully, snapping her eyes open, as she lifted her knees instinctively. He pushed his cock in deeper, realising too late that he had just pierced her flesh a little too vigorously. She bit her lip, twisting her head away from him and trying desperately not to scream.

"Are you okay?" He gasped, stopping suddenly.

She just smiled and caressed his face. "It's okay; _I'm_ okay Sasuke."

He nodded and started moving again. The pain distracted her, but she didn't want to give him a reason to stop again. She bit his lip as he kissed her again and bore the throbbing of him contracting her walls. They protested angrily and it was only the grace of Kami that prevented her from tearing up.

She was so wet, so _tight_ that Sasuke had to remind himself to slow down. This was her first time after all. He had lost his virginity to some random civilian after killing Orochimaru, taking a well deserved break from Team Hebi. Karin's incessant clinging had driven him to wanting someone who wasn't stalking him. The girl had not been chaste, but at least she was pretty.

Sasuke pushed himself into Hinata again, grunting as his cock went deeper than before. He hit her g-spot, thrusting harder and faster now, both of them lost to the delirium. He forgot his anger at the world, his fear of the future and annoyance at the people who watched and judged him. She forgot her weaknesses, the fighting spirit that had died when Naruto didn't return her feelings, and her disappointed father who didn't want her. This was solace, for them both, a physical outpouring of what they both were feeling. If they could just move past it, Hinata was certain they could learn to love each other.

Sasuke bit into Hinata's shoulder on a spot where it wouldn't show in the morning, and gripped her arse as she matched his thrusts. She was catching on quickly, her breath caught in her throat as she grinded her hips into his. They rode this out, their bodies sweating, their moans coming out in unison. Finally, Hinata came again, the slapping sound of their groins slamming into each other pushing her over the edge. A moment later, Sasuke followed suit, his body giving one last shudder as he collapsed on top of the Hyuuga beneath him.

It was what they had both been looking for, and as they fell asleep, cuddled up next to each other, they were both thinking the same thing.

Nothing else mattered, and this was forever.

**.:. -/ \- .:**

+/_\+


End file.
